Harry Potter: A Slytherin in Gryffindor's Clothing
by DarkHunter117
Summary: Harry gets trained by Salazar's potrait after exploring the Chamber of Secrets. His goal to unite the Houses what will he do? Harry/? possible Harem.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: A Slytherin in Gryffindor's Clothing

A/N: This is in response to pokemaster12's challenge. I hope you enjoy and if there is issues with the formatting I'm sorry.

Prologue:

"Open," Harry watched as the two snakes on the wall parted and revealed the Chamber of Secrets. He walked into the vast chamber and ignored the Giant Basilisk corpse as he walked over to the statue of Salazar Slytherin.

For the past week Harry had been coming down to the chamber in an effort to see if there was anything more then what he had already seen. It was a natural assumption that Salazar would not just create a Chamber with a Basilisk in it and nothing else, even if the man did want to get rid of all of the muggle-born students. Also, even if Salazar Slytherin was an evil git, Harry could not believe he would risk using a Basilisk when it could just as easily accidentally kill a pure-blood as easily as any muggle-born. Naturally that led to the assumption that the giant snake may have actually been guarding something.

Harry walked over to the large Statue of Salazar Slytherin and hissed, "speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four."

The statue's mouth opened up, Harry held up his wand and made quick use of the lumos spell to illuminate his path. He walked down the small corridor, with its many side paths that the Basilisk had used to move about in, eventually coming upon a portrait of a man. He was fairly young with blond hair and a small goatee, wearing green robes with armor over it and a snake motif on his left breastplate. As soon as Harry stepped into view, the man looked up from the book he was reading and grinned.

"Ah, Harry back again. I take it you thought about what I asked you last time you were here?"

Harry nodded, "yes sir."

_Harry panted from exhaustion as he finished levitating all of the debris the cave in had caused. It had taken three days to get rid of it all, a lot longer than he had expected. He would only have two days to explore the rest of the Chamber of Secrets before school ended now, meaning he may have to wait until next year._

_He walked opened the next door and made his way into the chamber. He took a long moment to study the layout, he had not been able to really get a glimpse of it, since at the time he had been more concerned with Ginny, Tom Riddles memory and fighting a giant snake._

_The chamber was in a word, massive. Lining the entrance were small statues of Salazar, leading into a larger area with many tunnels that the Basilisk had used to move through the castle. The ceiling looked to be nearly a hundred feet above him, and Harry had to wonder how far down the chamber had to be for it to be so large without Hogwarts noticing._

_He shook his thoughts off and made his way deeper inside, going past the giant corpse still sitting there looking fresh. He spent the next hour trying to find any secret passages, and just when he was about to give up hope he remembered what Riddle had done to the statue. _

_"Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four."_

_Much to his surprise the mouth on the large statue opened, revealing a tunnel that led deeper into the Chamber of Secrets. Harry pulled out his wand and cast Lumos so he could see where he was going as he made his way into the tunnel. When he reached the end he found himself staring at the portrait of a man. Said man noticed him instantly and glared at him._

_"So another one manages to uncover my secrets eh?" he hissed, "I'll tell you just like I told that insufferable fool Tom. Neither you, nor anyone else will be getting into this chamber. The last thing I need is a fool who thinks they deserve my power simply because they are my heir."_

_"I'm sorry sir," Harry hissed back, though he did not even realize they were speaking in parseltongue. "I am not here for your secret's, I just wanted to see if there was anything more to this chamber then what I had seen."_

_"Another speaker," Salazar looked at the boy in surprise and switched to English. "You don't look like my heir, messy black hair, that intense look in your eyes, your more likely to be Godrics heir then mine. How do you know the language of the snakes?"_

_Harry looked startled, had they been talking in Parseltongue? "The one you know as Tom, gave some of his powers to me as a child when he tried to kill me," he lifted his hair from his forehead to reveal his scar. "He tried to cast the killing curse on me but it rebounded and hit him, however I got this scar as a result."_

_"Interesting, most interesting…" Salazar stroked his goatee in thought. "And you say you survived the killing curse? Such a thing is not impossible, but to do so strong magic is required…"_

_"Professor Dumbledore thinks my mothers love for me saved me," Harry answered._

_"Yes, that could be… if your mother invoked the ancient protection on you using her love as a focus then someone such as Tom would not be able to touch you," Salazar looked at Harry for a long while, making the young man feel uncomfortable. "Since you can speak the language of snakes that in a sense makes you my heir. Tell me boy, what is your name and what house do you belong in?"_

_"My name's Harry sir, Harry Potter," he answered, "and I belong in Gryffindor… though the sorting hat did try to send me into Slytherin."_

_"Oh?" The portrait looked more interested, "and why did you not go there if the hat wanted to send you?"_

_Harry looked embarrassed, "well I had just met this boy named Draco Malfoy, he was an insufferable git who tried to tell me who I could and could not be friends with. He was sorted into Slytherin before me and I did not want to be in the same house as him."_

_Salazar chuckled, "yes I can imagine how that would be, not many like being told who they can be and can't befriend. So, we have a Gryfiindor who can speak the language of snakes, and judging from your looks you are most likely his heir." _

_The knowledge that he may be related to one of the founders startled Harry, but he held his tongue for the moment. _

_"Tell me Harry," Salazar began, "I felt my connection to my Basilisk disappear a while ago… what happened to her?"_

_Harry paused for a moment, not sure if he should inform Salazar that he had killed her… even if it was just a portrait. However a glare from the man soon had him telling what happened, from Tom's Diary possessing his best friends sister, to his battle with the Basilisk and stabbing the diary with a fang that had been stabbed into him. When he was finished the portrait had a curious gaze._

_"I see…" Salazar sighed, "I must thank you, that fool Tom had bound my Basilisk to his will and when he left Hogwarts she had been driven insane, she wouldn't even listen to me anymore. And you say you made Godrics sword appear?" when Harry nodded Salazar smiled, "well that proves you are his heir. Only someone who holds a blood relation to Godric can touch that blade, it's Goblin made and very powerful."_

_"So I'm related to one of the founders…" Harry breathed in surprise._

_Salazar shrugged, "at least one, though you may also be related to Rowena. I know that her and Godric had a relationship several years after Godrics wife died, but that is neither here nor there. Tell me," he gave Harry a pointed look, "… if I were to help train you, what would you do with the power I gave you?"_

_"Train me?" Harry said in surprise, "why would you want to train me?"_

_"You are Godrics heir, and you can speak to snakes, that makes you my heir as well," Salazar paused. "You have the potential to be great, especially if you are also related to Rowena. Godric was the strongest fighter amongst us, I was the most knowledgeable about combat related spells and Rowena was just plain scary with her intelligence and ability to create new spells. I can see you are powerful, you magic is stronger then most and it could be even stronger then it is now. Under my guidance you could become great, and I would hate to see such potential go to waste."_

_Harry frowned, "how can I trust you? You're the person who created Slytherin."_

_"So?" Salazar asked, "I do not see your point."_

_"Slytherin's are evil and you created the house they reside in," Harry explained as if that was all he needed to know._

_"And you are equating there evil with me?" Salazar asked incredulously, "Are you a bloody idiot?"_

_"What?" Harry said as if he had not heard._

_"What makes you think I condone any actions they take?" asked Salazar._

_"Bu-but," Harry was not cure what to say to that but he had to try. "Everyone always said you were evil, that you were run out of Hogwarts for trying to kill the muggle-born and half-blood students…"_

_"What!" Salazar hissed and his eyes narrowed. Harry took a step back, "who told that load of rubbish!"_

_"Everyone I've talked to said that," Harry tried to remind himself this was just a portrait he was talking to and it could not harm him._

_"And were they alive in that time?" asked Salazar with a nasty scowl. "No! of course they weren't. they do not know of the past. I left Hogwarts because I wanted to uncover the secrets to an ancient artifact I had found. I created this Chamber and the Basilisk to guard that artifact and my notes on magic. Hell I never even fully left, aside from making this portrait I would come back to Hogwarts at least once every three or so years."_

_"Oh," Harry said dumbly, simply so he would have something to say._

_Salazar pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before sighing, "Unbelievable, people these days. I bet this was Godrics doing, some kind of prank I can't escape from now that we're all dead…"_

_"Um…"_

_Salazar looked over at Harry before waving a hand in front of his face, "right, anyways… I can see the potential for greatness in you, and so I am willing to offer you training. However I must ask, if I train you what would you do with the power you received?"_

_"Well…" Harry looked unsure._

_"You don't have to answer that right now," Salazar said, "come back in a day or two and give me your answer then."_

"So what is your answer?" asked Salazar.

Harry took a deep breath and let it out, "I don't have any great plans for what I would do with this power. I grew up in the muggle world because my parents were killed, and Professor Dumbledore felt I would be safer with my relatives. However I often find myself in dangerous situations, and my friends tend to get dragged into them as well. If I had the power from your training, I would use it to protect them."

"An admirable goal," Salazar said after a moment, "but might I add something else? A personal favor if you will," when Harry nodded he continued, "…from what you have told me the Houses seem to have split, with mine being the one who has isolated itself the most. This was not how it was meant to be. Unity among the houses is imperative for all of the students to reach their full potential. I would like for you to being uniting the Houses again, starting with my house."

Harry looked surprised by the request, but did not say anything at first as he thought it over. Uniting the four houses did seem like a worthy goal, but there were a lot of road-blocks that would be in the way, namely Malfoy and probably Snape.

_No goal that is easy to accomplish is worth having._

_The voice of an old teacher he had during his tenure at muggle school startled him. He had not really thought about his teachers or even his schooling from back then when he had began learning magic. However as he thought over the words he realized that they were right. What was the point of having a goal if it only took a small amount of effort to accomplish? Where was the satisfaction in doing something that was easy?_

He looked at the portrait of Salazar who was watching him closely, "I'll do it."

The portrait smiled, "excellent!" he clapped his hands together, "now since school will be ending soon we will not be able to speak. However behind my portrait you will find a library. This library contains many books written by us founders, as well as a few written by Merlin himself. To start, I want you to take the chest that you will find on the left hand corner, it is a special chest that Rowena created and has unlimited storage space. Start by taking the journals myself and the other founders left…"

A/N: Hope you readers enjoyed this. Please review with suggestions about the pairings.

Vappourider.


	2. Differences

Harry Potter: A Slytherin in Gryffindor's Clothing.

A/N: Here it is the first chapter.

Chapter One – Differences.

Harry sat in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express, Ron, Hermione, the Twins and Ginny had sat in the compartment. He pulled out one of the books that he had gotten from the library in the Chamber.

"Harry, what's that you're reading?" Hermione asked.

"A book obviously." Harry's smartass reply came.

"What book in particular?" Hermione asked well more like demanded.

"An old book on magic."

"Where'd you get it?"

"At school."

"What's it on?"

"Old Magic obviously."

"Can I read it?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's mine."

"And I'm your friend."

"That doesn't mean I have to share it with you."

"Why won't you let me have it?"

"Because I found it. Because it's mine and I don't have to share it with you. You have to realise that I am my own person, my life doesn't revolve around you. You can't have an influence in all my decisions, I can make other friends. You don't need to know everything that I know." Harry said angrily.

"But—but."

"But what?"

"What about us? Will you stay friends with us?" Ron said finally speaking up.

"We can stay friends as long as you can accept that I will make other friends and they will be in other houses including Slytherin." Harry replied.

"But Slytherin's are evil."

"Not all of them. Most are actually okay. All you know are the exploits of a few." Harry snorted.

"-" came Ron's unintelligible reply.

For the rest of the trip Harry sat their reading until the lunch trolley came along. Then he purchased a bunch of food most of it healthy. He also bought some sweets for the summer.

After lunch he returned to reading the book making sure Hermione didn't look over his shoulder. The book was Gryffindor's journal. It was interesting to say the least.

Some of the things in it were interesting such as the fact that he and Rowena did have a couple of children and their last name was Potter. Amazing he was the Heir of three of the founders now. He also found out Gryffindor had a secret room hidden in the school, it was near Gryffindor Tower but not in it. Apparently there were some artefacts in there that would be useful for possible future endeavours such as sneaking out of the castle and into the Forbidden Forest. Eventually he had finished and went to put it away.

"Hey Harry have you finished the book?" Hermione asked seeing Harry went to put it away.

"Yes, but you are not allowed to read it. It was written by one of my ancestors, as is the next book I'm going to read." Harry said putting the book away and pulling out Rowena's journal. "Hey Hermione, what do you know about the sword of Gryffindor?"

"Not much except that supposedly only Gryffindor's descendants can touch it." Hermione said uncertainly.

"That's true. And because I pulled it out of the Sorting Hat that makes me Gryffindor's Heir . So anything like his journal which I was just reading are family heirlooms. In it he detailed his hopes for the school and why Slytherin really left. Slytherin actually wanted the houses to co-operate and so did the other founders. That's why I'm going to make friends in every house." Harry explained.

"You're not telling the whole truth, are you Harry?" George said.

"OF course I'm not. IF you want the truth just come out and ask me, if you don't believe me go ahead."

"OK, I'll bite. What is the truth?" Fred asked.

"The truth is I'm the Heir of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw & according to Slytherin's portrait him as well. I found his portrait in the Chamber of Secrets and he told me about being the Heir of Gryffindor, he told me where all the founders journals are and gave them to me with a promise to train me if I united the houses. " Harry said sitting down. "Oh and according to Gryffindor's journal he and Ravenclaw had children that had the surname Potter making me her Heir. Now can I read her journal in peace." Harry explained.

xxxHP:ASIGCxxx

Several weeks later Harry was found sitting in his room reading up on the Witch Burnings of the 14th Century and why they were ineffective, he was reading this to write a conclusion for his essay, his last one of the holidays. He quietly finished it off before heading down to breakfast. None of the Dursleys wished him a happy birthday, they probably didn't realize it was his birthday after all. After finishing breakfast he was informed of the impending arrival of his Aunt Marge.

He followed his uncle to the doorway for an interesting conversation.

"What do you want boy, I'm not taking you." Vernon said angrily.

"It's not that. I would like you to sign a form for my school." Harry said coolly.

"I will at the end of the week if you follow a couple of simple rules. One you behave and speak civilly around Marge, this includes not doing anything _funny._ Two, you remember that you are attending St Brutus's Secure Centre of Incurably Criminal Boys. Also what are you doing about that ruddy school of yours this year?" Vernon said turning purple.

"Well at the end of the week, I was hoping to go into London to get my school stuff and spend the rest of holidays at my friends getting me out of your hair." Harry explained hoping that Vernon wouldn't complain.

"Well if you behave properly I'll take you & sign that ruddy form." Vernon said before leaving out the front door.

xxxHP:ASIGCxxx

Several days later found Harry, Marge and the Dursleys sitting around the table eating dinner at the table while Vernon droned on about his job. Eventually the conversation turned to him again, it had happened several times over the week, but as before Harry didn't openly react. Eventually he got angrier than he had ever before but maintained a calm demeanour.

After finishing the dishes he walked outside for a chance to calm down. As he was walking down Magnolia Crescent, he felt a strange prickling at the back of his neck, it felt as if someone or some_thing_ was watching him. He peered around and looked between the garage and the fence that he was near. He stared into the gap between the houses for a moment before something moved out from between them.

It was huge and pitch black, it was vaguely dog shaped but with broader shoulders. It's grey eyes shone with intelligence as they looked into Harry's green pair. Eventually it moved slowly over towards Harry. As it moved closer Harry raised his arm sensing a connection to the animal before it bounded in a huge leap in Harry's direction but harmlessly over him as he fell backwards.

His right hand which had been at his side with his wand, had reached out to break his fall as he spun around trying to maintain sight of the animal. BANG! Came a deafening sound, with it the appeared a brilliant white light coming from, was that a purple bus.

A pimply young man dressed in an absurdly purple conductor's uniform had jumped off the back of the bus.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for a stranded witch or wizard. Just stick your wand arm out, jump on and we will take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for this even—" The conductor began a well recited speech to be interrupted by Harry.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, I was surprised by a big, black dog and fell down. Please be on your way." Harry said politely and began to turn away.

"Are you sure?" the pimply Stan asked.

"Very. My home is around the corner, I'll be fine." Harry said completely turning.

As Harry walked away another deafening bang was heard as Knight Bus disappeared just as suddenly as it appeared.

xxxHP:ASIGCxxx

The next day after Marge had left, Harry began packing up his trunk neatly. He had read all of the journals and completed all of the homework the professors had set them over the holidays. The Head of Slytherin, Snape, had given them a particularly nasty essay about Shrinking Potions. He had given the greasy git a foot more on the potion than requested but didn't cover the fact he had covered every about the potion known. This was put on top the neat pile of homework and then the trunk was shut. He walked down the stairs informed his relatives that he was leaving for the rest of the summer and would see them next summer. This was after his uncle had signed the form to let him go to Hogsmeade with the other third years.

After he had walked to the nearby park before sticking his right arm which held his wand out. With a loud BANG, the Knight Bus appeared again.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening. Where would you be travelling today sir?" Stan asked.

"The Leaky Cauldron." Was the quick reply "How much?"

"Eleven sickles." He said. "but for firteen you get a hot chocolate."

Harry passed over 13 sickles and sat down on an empty bed. The bus jumped out of the area with a loud crack. They jumped several places including near Hogwarts into what Harry guessed was Hogsmeade. Eventually they arrived in London outside of the Leaky Cauldron. As he stepped off he was greeted by the Minister for Magic.

"There you are Harry." Greeted the portly man wearing a lime green bowler hat. "Come let's step inside the Leaky Cauldron for a little chat. "

As they neared the door the old, toothless barkeep Tom opened the door with a lit lamp in his hands. They walked into the building and walked around to the private parlours in the back. The room was old and dusty but useable.

"Well Harry, I'm the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge." The man introduced himself. "Well Harry you gave us quite a turn this morning when you left your aunt and uncle's house like that. We were starting to think you ran into Siriu … Well it doesn't matter your safe now."

"Sir, were you about to say Sirius Black? I don't believe he'd want to come after me. It's a pleasure to meet you by the way." Harry said frowning.

"Er well it was just the fact that he is loose that we don't want to him to run into anyone." The Minister said frowning slightly. "Well we have to make arrangements for the rest of your summer now don't we?"

"Yes, I was planning to stay here for the rest of the summer until school began. " Harry explained.

"That's a wonderful idea. Now do you need any help arranging the room?"

"No but could you please tell me the procedure for registering to become an Animagus."

"Well maybe you should wait and read up on the subject before sending for the forms. Becoming an Animagus is a serious thing you know. Well I had better be off."

"Thanks for that but I've read the founder's notes on becoming an Animagus and it doesn't seem difficult. Brew a potion, find your animal and use your magic to change your form. As long as you have supervision it isn't that bad. I'll send for the forms after I've brewed the potion." Harry said shaking the Minister's hand.

"Very well, we can't have an unregistered Animagus running around. I'll get the forms sent out as soon as possible" Said the Minister.

"Thank you. I'll stay close to the Leaky cauldron." Harry said before the Minister walked out of the room.

xxxHP:ASIGCxxx

Over the next week he brewed the potion. Drinking it he laid down on the bed in room 11.

He woke up in a fertile forest near a mountain. The ground was covered in a layer of dead leaves and moss covered rocks. He began moving around searching for the animal he would transform into. Eventually he climbed to the top of the mountain and he realized it was a volcano. He began looking into the lava wondering if the creature was in there. The volcano flared knocking him back as a pillar of magma jumped up. As the pillar fell back into the surface of the lava it left behind a figure of a phoenix.

This was no ordinary phoenix as it had emerald green eyes with a band of silver in them. The colours of the feathers were not ordinary either being a midnight black with silver highlights. The scar that marred Harry's forehead was there as a silver highlight placed above his right eye.

Then he realized it was a phoenix he would transform into. Looking carefully at the details of the phoenix he memorized them. After he had finished memorising the details the phoenix burnt away in column of black fire ending the vision.

A/N: Here it is the first chapter of Harry Potter: A Gryffindor in Slytherin's Clothing. I hope you enjoyed it. Next Time: Gringotts, A visit to remember.

Your Writer, Vappourider.


	3. Chapter 3: Gringotts

Harry Potter: A Slytherin in Gryffindor's Clothing.

A/N: Hey people, I know but with the holidays and searching for a new job I haven't had much time to work on my stories that's why I'm putting everything but this on Hiatus.

If anybody knows a good Harry/Lily time travel story please let me know. I'm also inquiring about the name of a story where Harry is raised by Voldemort and becomes his second in command at 16 and there is a girl Harry is close to, If anybosy knows the name of that story please tell me.

Anyways onto Chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Gringotts.

Harry was walking to Gringotts the next morning after discovering that his animagus form was a black phoenix with silver highlights. He was headed to Girngotts to inquire about his parents will, withdrawing some money, grab a statement and check about claiming the Gryffindor & Ravenclaw vaults.

As he walked down the Alley to the white marble building of Gringotts, he saw a large crowd gathered around Quality Quidditch Supplies gazing at what appeared to be the new model, The Firebolt. Apparently the Irish team were purchasing a set for the whole team. It didn't matter to Harry as he had a perfectly useable Nimbus 2000 he received in his first year and had not lost a Quidditch Match on.

As he walked he decided to inquire about potions to improve his eyesight so that he didn't have to wear glasses, as well potions to deal with the malnutrition the Dursley's had caused during his younger year's.

Eventually he made it into the massive building that the tunnels entered into. Various tellers were serving customers. Seeing an open teller an older goblin with greying heir and a larger than average, he walked over.

"Mr Potter, How can I help you today?" the goblin said as Harry stopped in front of him.

"I would like a statement for my vault after withdrawing some gold & to inquire what has occurred to the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw vaults as I believe I can lay claim to them. Also I wish to listen to my parent's will." Harry stated.

"Come with me Mr Potter, we have a blood test to perform to prove your claims. After that you will meet the Potter vault manager Hookclaw to speak about your parents wills and getting a statement." said the goblin as he led the teen throughout the various hallways to a room that said Inheritance and Abilities Testing Room.

Entering the room Harry saw a bowl, a silver knife and a stack of parchment on a table, standing near the table was a goblin.

The goblin Harry walked in with walked over to the other goblin and whispered something in it's ear.

"Welcome Mr Potter, I am Ripgut, Head of Inheritance's and Ability testing. If you would draw the knife over your palm and let the blood collect into the bowl please." the now identified Ripgut said.

Harry walked over to the bowl and sliced his palm with the knife and let the blood run into the bowl until it was half full. Then he clenched his hand to stop the blood flow. Ripgut walked over took one of the pieces of parchment put it on the table and poured the blood over it.

The parchment drew the blood in, absorbing it. After the blood was fully absorbed words started to appear as if fading in. After they stopped appearing, Ripgut picked up the parchment and read it before handing it to Harry.

It read:

_Harry James Potter-Black._

_Father: James Potter._

_Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans._

_Blood Adoptive Father: Sirius Black._

_Blood Status: Pure-Blood._

_Heir to:_

_Anceint & Most Noble House of Potter (Paternal)_

_Anceint & Most Noble House of Black (Blood Adoption)_

_Ancient & Most Noble House of Gryffindor (Paternal)_

_Ancient & Most Noble House of Ravenclaw (Paternal)_

_Ancient & Most Noble House of Hufflepuff (Maternal)_

_Ancient & Most Noble House of Slytherin (Maternal & Magical)_

_Species: Djamphir._

_Abilities: _

_Metamorphagus_

_Parseltongue_

_Item Draw_

_Marriage Contracts: Name available to accept_

_Senna Warriag (Evans Family: No decline)_

_Daphne Greengrass (Slytherin: Decline optional)_

_Susan Bones ( Hufflepuff: Decline optional)_

_Ginerva Weasley (Albus Dumbledore set up for Potter Family no approval_

_from Heir)._

"Well that's interesting. Well I'm going to disapprove that last one she holds no appeal for me & Dumbledore has no authority over me or my Houses. Could you please explain what a metamorphagus is, as well as the Item Draw ability?" Harry asked.

"Well a Metamorphagus is a person with the ability to change their appearance at will. The Item Draw ability is the ability to grab anything that you own from mid-air."

"Cool, Does mean I could get the Sword of Gryffindor right now? Cause I pulled it out of the Sorting Hat." Harry asked then explained.

"You should be able to just focus on the sword and how it felt in your hands and grab it and pull. That's how it works."

Harry reached out and remembered the way the sword felt in his hand and the way it looked, then pulled and the sword appeared in his hand.

"Wow just like it was a couple of months ago after I killed that basilisk with it." Harry said marveling at the blade.

"May I ask where that basilisk is and how you killed it?" the goblin asked with narrowed eyes.

"It's in the Chamber of Secrets and stabbed it through the roof of it's mouth. At least it's eyes were ripped out before that, that helped."

"Quite the accomplishment Mr Potter. How much would it take to make you part with the carcass of the beast?"

"I would think no less then a quarter of a million galleons, the ability to determine for myself who has access to my vaults, a goblin enchanted bag with featherlight and expansion charms with a shrink on command function and access to the artifacts in my vaults other than my trust vault."

"That sound's reasonable but you have to understand that the things you ask for other than the money are expensive maybe reducing the monetary compensation by a hundred thousand galleons." the goblin countered.

"That's outrageous twenty-five thousand would easily cover the amount for the bag."

"But the time and effort to fashion it, considering it would be able to hold all the money you own means it is worth the price of no less than seventy-five thosuand."

"Fifty thousand and no more."

"Agreed."

"Excellent, we should meet with the Potter account manager to the statements for my vault & check my parent's will."

"Very well let's go to the Potter family account manager, Quickclaw. To inquire about the Potter accounts." Ripgut said leading the way to the Quickclaw's office.

They walked through various hallways before walking into an office with a well-dressed goblin inside.

"Quickclaw, Mr Potter is here to discuss the family finances and here his parent's will." Ripgut said when the goblin looked up.

"Thank you, Ripgut. Mr Potter it's a pleasure to finally meet you. What would like to deal with first, tha finances or you parent's will's?"Quickclaw asked.

"My parent's will's, please Quickclaw." Harry replied.

"Very well. Here they are." said the goblin while hand Harry two folded pieces of parchment sealed with wax.

Harry broke open the top most parchment and began reading his father's will.

_The Last Will & Testament _

_of James Potter._

_To Remus Lupin, I leave 50, 000 galleons for his personal use._

_To Sirius Black, I leave 50, 000 galleons for his personal use._

_To Peter Pettigrew, a goblin curse for when he is found after betraying us._

_To the Warriag family I leave 50, 000 galleons and guardianship of my children._

_To my beloved son Harry, a letter, my journal, a trust vault for your personal use and my wand to practice spells if if it is compatible if not it will go to your sister._

_To my beloved daughter Cynthia, I leave a letter, a copy of my journal, a trust vault for your personal use and use of my wand if it is not compatible with your brother._

_To my beloved wife Lily (assuming she survives me), I leave you everything I own excepting_

_that which has been given away._

_Note: If my wife has perished then everything bequethed to her shall be split between my children Harry & Cynthia._

_Signed: James Potter._

_Witness': Lily Potter & Quickclaw._

Harry lifted his eye's up from the parchment and placed it on the desk for Quickclaw to look over and retreive the item's.

"I have a sister how? I never knew that. Why did I go to the Dursley's if I was supposed to go with the Warriag's?" Harry said quickly anger colouring his tone.

"I don't know why you were placed with that family, I'll contact the Warriag's for you to see if they have information on your sister. But for now you should read your mother's will." Quickclaw said.

Harry reluctantly picked up his mother's will, broke the seal and began to read.

_The Last Will & Testament _

_of Lily Potter nee Evans._

_To the Warriag family, I leave the guradianship of my children._

_To my beloved son Harry, I leave a letter, a copy of my journal and my wand for practicing_

_spells if it is compatible with you if not it will go to your sister._

_To my beloved daughter Cynthia, I leave a letter, my journal and if your brother_

_is not compatible with it my wand._

_Signed: Lily Potter._

_Witness': James Potter & Quickclaw._

"Are the things I'm receiving ready for me?" Harry asked after finishing reading his mother's will.

"Here they are Mr Potter." Quickclaw said handing them over one by one.

Harry left the letters and the journals, he picked up the wand he believed was his father's and gave it a wave but didn't feel the warmth like his wand, then he picked up his mother's wand and felt warmth running throughout his arm. He put that wand in his right pocket with his and is father's wand in his left. He grabbed both journals and letters and put the in his bag.

"Let's move on to the vault statements please, Quickclaw."

"Very well, your sister's vault remain's untouched and sit's at 15, 000 galleons. Your vault has been emptied each year since you first came here and has had to be refilled from the main vault 2 times. Could you explain why Mr Dumbledore has removed over 4, 000 galleons twice?"

"No, I can't explain why Mr Dumbledore has emptied my vault twice. I have not allowed him access to my vault, he has no right to access my vault. How many keys to my vault are there, Quickclaw?"

"Two, one is the one you have and the other is in the possession of Mr Dumbledore. Would you like it retrieved from him?"

"Yes, when I visit my sister I will leave it in her possession. How is the maion vault?"

"The main vault is currently resting on the balance of 55 million, 495 thousand two hundred and five galleons. There are .." began the goblin but was interrupted by a paper airplane arriving. He opened it and read it before speaking again. "There are several paintings, deeds, books and artifacts in there for perusal. Is there anything else Mr Potter?"

"Yes, I'd like to withdraw 300 galleons from my vault and exchange some of the money from my vault into muggle money roughly 500 pounds and witdraw that as well. When will the bank wish to retrieve the basilisk corpse, as I will need to be there to open the area the corpse is." Harry said.

"Very well. I'll let you know as soon as possible. Please follow me, we'll go withdraw both the galleons and muggle money you requested.

A/N: Here we are another chapter. Question: Should Sirius be free or not at the end of the year? Please let me know in a review.

Vappourider


End file.
